


13 Going on 30

by ot7mikrokosm



Category: 13 Going On 30 (2004), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 13 Going On 30 Fusion, Awkward Park Jimin (BTS), Character Development, Character Growth, Editor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Editor Min Yoongi | Suga, Editor Park Jimin (BTS), Endgame Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Hockey Player Jeon Jungkook, Insecurity, Jimin's Birthday, M/M, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Photographer Kim Taehyung | V, Self Confidence Issues, Supernatural Elements, Teen Angst, Time Travel, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Jimin's pretty sure his 13th birthday is the worst day of his life and wishes to be 30 instead...then he wakes up actually 30.Based on the movie
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a classic movie that I had to make a BTS version, and everything's better with abo dynamics. Hope you enjoy! <3

**_October 2004_ **

Jimin awkwardly sat down on the stool in front of the backdrop, clutching his schoolbooks close to his chest. The beta photographer in charge of taking the school photos approached the young omega. "Your turn, is it?" He asked with a friendly smile before twisting Jimin's stool, so he was at an angle. "Just sit like so…and put your books down on your lap..." He forced the preteen to lower his books before heading back to his spot. "Now look right at the camera." He glanced at Jimin's picture order form briefly before looking through his camera to make sure it was focused. "Turn just a little bit further, Jimmy."

"It's Jimin."

"Look right over here, Jimmy."

"It's Jimin!" He exclaimed right before the flash of the camera blinded him.

Jimin gasped in horror as he saw his school pictures, staring in disbelief at the grotesque creature looking up at him. His attention was ripped from the monstrosity by his best friend appearing out of nowhere, shoving a camera in his face. "Smile, Jimin."

The 13-year-old smiled for the picture before turning to his best friend. "Taehyung, please, no more pictures."

"It's your 13th birthday!" The alpha exclaimed, nudging him in the side. "We gotta document it!"

They then fell silent as a familiar group of omegas strutted down the hallway, classmates diving out of their way until they came to a stop in front of the duo. "Hi, RJ." He greeted the leader of the 'Moons', as the school had dubbed them.

"Hi, Jimin." RJ smiled at him before turning to Taehyung. "Hey, Alien, how's everything in space?" Taehyung glared at the omega, but otherwise didn't respond. "So, how'd yours come out, Park?" RJ continued, gesturing to the pictures in Jimin's hands.

Jimin quickly hugged them to his chest, refusing to let anyone else see them. "Not too good."

RJ feigned a pout. "Yeah, mine aren't so hot either." His entire posse immediately began rejecting that statement, resulting in him holding up his pictures for Jimin to see.

"God…" Jimin breathed out as he took in the model-level school pictures he had taken. "You're so photogenic!"

Taehyung leaned closer to Jimin. "I'll meet you out front."

Jimin didn't get a chance to respond as RJ cut in. "Do whatever you want, it's not like he needs a play by play." The other Moons giggled as Taehyung shot RJ a look, the alpha pushing past the omegas to exit the school building. RJ playfully waved at him before turning back to Jimin. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He pulled the shorter omega slightly to the side. "So, I told Kim Namjoon that me and the other Moons were going to your party tonight." He stated, referring to the birthday party Jimin had invited them to in the hopes of being inducted into the group. "He said he wanted to come with."

"Really?" Jimin asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah…" RJ sighed dramatically. "Too bad we can't go, because we really wanted to." He glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the Moons. "Didn't we?" They all nodded, shooting Jimin apologies as RJ turned back to him. "Mr. Mok is totally up our butts with this group project proposal." He rolled his eyes. "And Namjoon is gonna come over to help us out so…I guess he can't come either."

Jimin bit his lip before responding. "I could write your report for you."

"Fabuloso!" RJ stalked off, the other Moons following as Jimin smiled brightly, hardly able to believe that the most popular omegas in school would be coming over to _his_ house.

"I can't believe you invited those clones." Taehyung shook his head as he and Jimin walked home.

Jimin shot him a look. "They're my friends!"

"The Moons are not your friends!"

"Well, almost." Jimin rolled his eyes. "And someday, _I'm_ gonna be a Moon."

"Do you actually think they'll turn away from the mirror long enough to include you?" Taehyung asked. "Besides, you're way cooler than they are. They're completely unoriginal."

Jimin groaned. "I don't wanna be original, Tae! I wanna be cool!"

Taehyung bit his lip, knowing he wouldn't be getting anywhere that day. "Want some Mychew?" He dug into his backpack.

"Mychew is for pups." Jimin stated, although he could feel himself already salivating at the thought of the strawberry flavored candy Taehyung always had on him.

Opening a stick, Taehyung smiled and set it in Jimin's hand. "Exactly." They both took a bite, giggling as they parted ways to go to their houses that were right next door to each other.

Jimin generously coated his lips with his favorite glittery lip gloss, the pale pink, almost nude color, matching well with his eyeliner and smokey eye that he had finally perfected after doing his makeup by himself for three hours. He then leaned back to approve of his chosen outfit: a light purple halter baby doll top with jeans and sparkly sandals.

His attention was soon captured by his TV as the music video for Rain's newest song, It's Raining, started playing. He couldn't help but rush up to his TV, sitting on his knees in front of it to stare at the beautiful specimen that was Rain. He had just leaned into press a kiss to the alpha on screen when his parents burst into the room, his father pointing a video camera at him. "Happy birthday!" The young omega jumped back, staring at his parents with wide eyes. "Tell us all about your new life as a teenager!"

His mother furrowed her eyebrows, her gaze trained on his midriff as she approached him. "Did you steal my Spanx?"

Jimin clutched at his stomach that, unfortunately, still held pup fat that he may _possibly_ have tried to control with his mother's shapewear. "Go away!" He cried, launching himself onto his bed and burying his face in his pillow.

"Honey, what's wrong?" His dad asked, the older alpha completely oblivious to his son's struggle.

"Self-image!" His mother whisper yelled, waving her mate out of the room until he got the hint and left the two of them alone.

"It is not, Eomma!" He cried as he sat up. "Look at me!" He pinched at his chub. "This is not okay!"

His mother chuckled slightly. "Of course, it's okay! It's normal! It's realistic!"

The 13-year-old groaned. "I hate my life!"

"Just because you don't look like these omegas in BigHit Magazine doesn't mean that you're not beautiful in your own way." She gently wiped away the few stray tears on her pup's cheeks.

"I don't wanna be beautiful in my own way!" Jimin insisted. "I want to look like them!" He picked up the most recent issue of BigHit.

"Those aren't people, honey." She deadpanned. "Those are models."

Jimin rolled his eyes before reading off the title of the article the magazine happened to be open on. " _30, Flirty, and Thriving. Why the 30s are the best years of your life._ " He sighed, looking back up at his mom. "I want to be 30."

His mother laughed. "You will be, honey, but right now, you're my beautiful 13-year-old." She lovingly pinched his cheek before leaving the room, making sure to close the door behind her.


	2. 2

Jimin was alone in his basement, dancing almost perfectly to H.O.T.'s Candy when Taehyung came downstairs with a big carboard box wrapped with a pink bow. He took a second to just watch the omega with a smile before making his presence known. "Happy birthday, Jimin!" He exclaimed, making Jimin jump in surprise. "This is just part one of your present." He explained, setting the box down as Jimin rushed to turn off the song. "I got something else to give you later."

"What is it?" Jimin asked, skipping back over to Taehyung and inspecting the box.

"You know how you always wanted a Barbie Dream House?" Taehyung asked, slowly opening the box for the omega. "Well…I made you your own Jimin Dream House." He removed the carboard to reveal a pink house model, completely designed and decorated to fit all of Jimin's needs and desires.

"Wow…" Jimin breathed out as he knelt in front of the house to take a closer look. "You made all this?"

Taehyung nodded, pointing to the tiny model bathroom. "There's you in your bubble bath reading your favorite magazine…" Jimin giggled, "there's your bedroom with a massive radio and every album ever made…well, the good ones…and there's that loser Rain loafing on the couch…and of course there I am to make sure the creep keeps his hands to himself." Jimin laughed again, turning to Taehyung with gleaming eyes and a bright smile. "Ooh, I almost forgot," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. "Wishing dust. _This wishing dust knows what's in your heart of hearts. It'll make all your dreams come true._ " Jimin watched in awe as the alpha opened the pouch and poured the dust over the model house.

Their moment was soon interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "They're here!" Jimin squealed as he jumped to his feet. "I’m gonna put this away so there's room to dance." He picked up the house and carried it to the game closet as the doorbell continued to ring. Once it was placed carefully on a shelf, Jimin shut the closet door and ran to the stairs. "Put some music on!"

Once he reached the main floor of his house, Jimin spotted his dad heading to the door. "Appa, no!" He exclaimed, pushing the alpha away from the door. "You promised you were gonna stay upstairs! Go!" The alpha sighed and headed back up the stairs while Jimin fluffed his hair one last time before opening the door for the Moons. "Hi, guys!" He smiled brightly at the already bored omegas. "The party's downstairs." The omegas entered the house one by one, removing their coats and practically tossing them at Jimin. "Fabuloso…" He was about to close the door when he spotted a familiar car driving up, feeling his heart flutter as Kim Namjoon climbed out of the car with some of his friends. "Oh my god…" He breathed out, unable to tear his eyes away from the alpha until he finally reached the front door of his house. "Hi, Namjoon." The alpha nodded in acknowledgement before walking past the omega inside, his friends right behind him.

Jimin stared down at his feet in shame as everyone stared at Taehyung in disgust, the alpha dancing passionately to the smooth jazz song he had put on for the party. RJ groaned and stomped over to Jimin. "What is this?"

"I'm not sure…" Jimin answered honestly. "It's Taehyung's."

RJ rolled his eyes and crossed the room to the stereo system, removing Taehyung's CD. "Sorry, Alien," RJ shrugged when Taehyung turned to stare at him in offense. "Majority rules." He practically tossed the disc at the alpha before choosing a different CD from Jimin's collection and slipping it in the tray, a BoA song soon ringing out.

Taehyung glared at RJ before walking over to Jimin. "I'm gonna go next door and get my keyboard."

"Do whatever you want, Taehyung." Jimin replied snarkily, making Taehyung furrow his eyebrows. "It's not like I need a play by play." Everyone began to laugh at the alpha who lowered his head and rushed up the stairs. Jimin did feel a little bit guilty, but he assured himself he could apologize to Taehyung later after the party.

"I have an idea." RJ then announced. "Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven…" He walked over to Jimin, unwrapping the scarf around his neck. "And you can go first, because you're the birthday boy."

Jimin bit his lip lightly. "How does that one go again?"

"You go in the closet…" RJ explained as he wrapped his scarf around Jimin's eyes as a makeshift blindfold, "and some lucky alpha's gonna go in there and do whatever he wants with you for seven whole minutes." He began guiding Jimin over to the game closet. "And guess who wants to go first…"

"Who?"

"Kim Namjoon." RJ whispered in Jimin's ear. Jimin let out a quiet gasp as RJ positioned him inside the closet. "Before I forget, where's our project proposal?"

"On the table." Jimin answered innocently.

RJ thanked him before slowly closing the closet door. "Remember, no peeking. Keep that blindfold on." Just before he closed the door, he added on, "Namjoon loves going for second base." He rushed to grab the paper from the table before rejoining the others. "Let's go. I think I can get my brother to buy us some beer."

Inside the closer, Jimin slowly lowered himself to the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees as he got comfortable to wait.

Back in the basement, all of the guests were snatching whatever snacks they could carry before filing up the stairs, passing by Taehyung and his keyboard on the way. "What's going on?"

"Uh…Jimin's waiting for you in the closet." RJ said before heading up the stairs with everyone else. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but set down his keyboard to check out the closet anyway. Sure enough, Jimin was sitting inside waiting.

At the sound of the door opening, Jimin lifted his head up and smiled. "I didn't think you were coming." Taehyung smiled softly and sat down in front of the omega, who reached out for him. "Where are you?" The alpha slowly pressed his hands against Jimin's outstretched ones, lacing their fingers together. He then slowly leaned in to press his lips to Jimin's, but was stopped when, "Oh, Namjoon~"

"It's Taehyung!" The alpha exclaimed as he sat back up in disbelief.

Jimin ripped the scarf from his eyes, staring at Taehyung in panic. "What are you doing here?" Taehyung's mouth opened, but no words came out. "Where's Namjoon?"

"H-he's gone!" Taehyung informed him. "Everybody left!"

Jimin quickly stood up, looking past Taehyung into the now empty basement. Blinking quickly to keep from crying, he turned back to Taehyung. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Yes, you did!" Jimin insisted.

"No, I just went next door to get my keyboard!"

Jimin glared at him. "Get out!" He shoved the alpha out of the closet.

"Jimin, please, just let me talk to you!"

"No!" Jimin slammed the door shut, sitting back down and curling into a ball as Taehyung continued to plead with him. "I hate you! I hate me! I hate everybody!" He screamed, pulling the scarf back over his eyes as if that would make everything better.

"Jimin, what are you talking about?!"

"I want to be 30!" Jimin yelled.

"Just let me play you this song!" Taehyung exclaimed, walking away from the door to set his keyboard up. "It'll make you feel better!"

Jimin shook his head. "I wanna be 30! 30 and flirty and thriving!" As he continued to repeat that phrase, his brand new Jimin Dream House shifted on the shelf, dumping some wishing dust on him…


	3. 3

Jimin groaned as he shifted in his bed, the sheets feeling extra silky smooth for some reason. He never wanted to leave the heaven that was his blanket cocoon, especially since his head was pounding and stomach was churning for some reason, but all good things eventually end as Jimin rolled over and off the side of the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. "Ow~" He mumbled, rubbing his hip as he sat up and finally opened his eyes, finding his vision obscured by something. He fumbled his way out of his blankets and blindly crawled across the floor, still trying to wake up, until his head hit something hard. "God-" He clutched his hand to his head, his other hand pawing at the object in front of him until he found what felt like a door handle. He twisted it and pushed open the door, the hand on his head running over his face and making him realize he had a sleep mask on. He quickly pushed the mask up, revealing a very unfamiliar hallway in front of him.

"Eomma?" He called out, poking his head into the hallway and looking both ways. He then tried to stand up, having to use the doorframe to assist him as his legs were feeling quite unstable at the moment. "Eomma?" He called out again, hesitantly padding out into the hallway. "Appa?" He blinked in confusion at the unfamiliar living room he stumbled upon, trying to figure out exactly where he was. As he looked around, he caught sight of a mirror, but more importantly, he saw himself…but it wasn't himself. It was a skinny adult that had his less chubby face. He let out a scream and stumbled back, tripping over an ottoman and landing flat on his back.

He struggled to sit back up, staring at the mirror once more in confusion, hoping that if he blinked enough times, his 13-year-old, puberty ridden body would return. When it didn't, he started to feel all over his body, even pinching at his stomach to see if maybe he was wearing his mom's spanx to give the illusion of a nearly flat stomach. But no, his stomach was truly nonexistent, save for the tiny bulge from the placement of his uterus. "What is happening?" He whispered to himself, stumbling around the living room with wide eyes. "What is going on?" He flopped onto a nearby chair and put his head between his legs as he started to hyperventilate.

Once he had calmed his breathing at least a little bit, his eyes fell on a stack of mail resting on the coffee table in front of him. He quickly snatched the envelopes up and flipped through all of them, finding that they were all addressed to him, Park Jimin. He looked around the room again as he dropped the letters. "I live here…" He then spotted a rectangular object resting on the couch next to him and picked it up, looking at it in confusion.

As he held it up to his face, it suddenly lit up, confirming something called a 'face ID' before showing a bunch of tiny squares in front of a picture of Rain…well at least something was familiar. "What…" He mumbled to himself before realizing that a few of the squares were labelled as 'messages', 'phone', and 'contacts'. "Is this a cell phone?" He whispered to himself before clicking on the contacts and scrolling through until he found his father's number. He quickly clicked on it and held the supposed phone up to his ear, only to reach his dad's voicemail. "Come on, Appa." He grumbled, staring at the phone in confusion, wondering how he was supposed to leave the contacts page. He felt around the rectangular object, pressing the different buttons (and going through another bout of confusion when the phone seemingly shut off after pressing the top one on the left of it) before finding a circle button near the bottom that brought him back to the screen with the squares.

He then went to the messages, seeing a bunch of conversations with unknown names pop up until he found a recent message from his mother.

**We’re about to leave for a  
cruise, just in case something  
possessed you to finally give  
your old parents a call.**

Jimin gasped. "They went on a cruise without me?!" He dropped the phone and ran his hands through his hair. "This is a dream…a really weird dream…" He started slapping his face to wake himself up as the phone began ringing, the name 'Yoongi' flashing on the screen. "I don't know any Yoongis…" Jimin muttered to himself, opting to ignore the call. As the ringing stopped, Jimin could hear the shower turn on, a sound that sent him into a complete panic.

"Hey, sweet peach?" Jimin jumped and squeaked at the deep voice that called out from the bathroom.

He looked around and grabbed the first weapon he laid his eyes on, which happened to be an umbrella resting by the front door and wielded it as he slowly approached the bathroom. "I know you're in there!" He called out. "And my parents are totally gonna be home any minute!"

The door opened and an alpha wearing nothing but a towel stepped out, causing Jimin to scream and jump back. "Sweet peach, where's the conditioner?"

Jimin stared at the alpha with wide eyes. "You're naked!" He squeaked.

"Not yet." The alpha smirked and unwrapped the towel from around his waist, causing Jimin to screech and drop the umbrella so he could cover his eyes. But it was too late. That monstrosity that was supposed to somehow fit inside of him one day was seared into his brain forever. "You can join me if you want." He turned and rushed towards the front door, only pausing long enough to grab the phone, the coat and bag resting next to the front door, and the first pair of shoes he touched on the rack. "Sweet peach!"

"No!" Jimin ran down the hall, leaving the apartment door wide open in his haste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that the first iPhone did not come out until 2007, so in this universe Jimin would have never seen one before


	4. 4

Jimin burst out of the building and let out a breath of relief, only to jump when his phone started ringing again with another call from this 'Yoongi' person. He stared at in confusion for a few seconds until, "Jimin!" He looked up to see an unfamiliar omega standing next to a car, his phone pressed to his ear and a venti Starbucks drink in his other hand. "Can you hurry up a bit, please?" He then spoke into the phone for a few seconds before realizing that Jimin wasn't moving. "Jimin, can you come over here?" Jimin stared at the omega suspiciously as he slowly made his way over, the omega still yelling at someone over the phone. "I don't care if you have to grab him by his knot, I want him in Seoul in 12 hours!" The omega handed Jimin the coffee, confusing him even more. "He needs to be at the party! Hold on a second…" He stared at Jimin expectantly. "Can you get in the car?"

"I can't get in the car." Jimin shook his head frantically. "I don't get in the car with strangers."

"Please get in the car." The omega stomped his foot a bit. "We're gonna be late."

Jimin shook his head again. "I can't get in the car. I don't know you."

"Just get in the car."

"I don't get in the car with strangers!"

"Okay, Jimin, you're being a little paranoid-yes, I am still here!" The omega groaned into the phone.

"Sweet Peach!" Jimin gasped and whirled around, seeing the naked alpha leaning out of a window and smiling down at him. "Don't make me come down there and grab you!"

Panicking, Jimin turned back to the omega on the phone. "My name is Kim Seokjin, he has my number." This Seokjin looked back at him and whispered, "Can you please just get in the car?" Jimin looked between the naked alpha and Seokjin once more. "We're going to be late!"

Deciding Seokjin was the safer of his two options, he quickly climbed into the car. "Just go away!" He shouted to the alpha as Seokjin closed the door behind him.

Once the car was heading down the streets of Seoul, Seokjin turned to Jimin and looked him over. "Honey, I know I'm your best friend and that it's casual day at work…but the sleep shorts set…are you trying out a new trend?"

"Are you really my best friend?" Jimin asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Seokjin blinked before sighing in disappointment. "You're pregnant."

Jimin shook his frantically. "No, no, god no!"

"Thank god!" Seokjin sighed in relief. "You scared me! What did you do last night?"

"That's the thing!" Jimin exclaimed with wide eyes. "Something really strange is happening! I slept in an apartment I've never seen before and there was a naked alpha in my shower and I…" He hesitated before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I saw his thingy!"

"Oh god, not his thingy." Seokjin responded flatly before leaning towards the driver's seat. "Driver, can you please pull over since we're here?"

"No, wait!" Jimin cried out as the car came to a stop. "I don't want to get out of the car!" He whined as Seokjin climbed out. "I don't think you're listening!" He groaned, forcing himself out of the car to run after Seokjin. "Please listen to me! I'm 13!"

Seokjin sighed. "Jimin if you're gonna start lying about your age, I'd go with 27-"

"No!" Jimin shook his head again. "I know it sounds strange, but some really weird dream is hap-" He was cut off by his phone ringing again, this time someone named Jungkook calling him. "Who are you?!" He practically screamed at the phone.

"God, you drink too much." Seokjin snatched the phone from Jimin's hands, answering the call and putting the phone to Jimin's ear.

"Hello?" Jimin tried to keep the panic and confusion out of his voice, but he wasn't sure he succeeded.

" _Sweet Peach!_ "

Jimin's eyes narrowed. "You!" Seokjin stared at him like he was insane. "You put on your pants and stop calling me Sweet Peach!"

" _Baby-_ "

"And get out of my house!" Jimin quickly ended the call before whining. "I don't know what's happening, I don't know what to do!"

Seokjin put his hands on Jimin's shoulders. "Okay, Jimin, calm down." Jimin nodded and took a deep breath. "We have a meeting in 10 minutes, okay? Now I am gonna tell you what to do. Repeat after me. I am Park Jimin, big time magazine editor."

Jimin blinked. "I am?"

"Repeat it!"

"I am Park Jimin, big time magazine editor."

Seokjin nodded in approval. "I'm a tough bitch." Jimin let out a nervous laugh, making Seokjin narrow his eyes. "Say it!"

Jimin cleared his throat. "I am a tough…bitch." He smiled with pride in himself for using such adult language.

"I'm gonna walk into that office, I'm not gonna let anyone know I'm hungover-"

"But I'm not hungover!" Actually, he might have been, considering the nausea and headache he'd had since he'd gotten up, but that wasn't the main issue at the moment. Seokjin didn't seem to care about his predicament, however, as he just stared at Jimin until he sighed and repeated him. "I'm gonna walk into that office and I'm not gonna let anyone know I’m hungover."

"Because the future of BigHit depends on me."

Jimin's eyes widened, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "BigHit?" Seokjin groaned and rolled his eyes before walking into the building they'd been standing in front of, which Jimin could now see had a big sign labeling it as BigHit Magazine.

"Good morning, Mr. Park. Good morning, Mr. Kim."

"Good morning…" Jimin leaned closer to Seokjin. "What's her name?"

Seokjin snorted as they passed the receptionist on their floor. "Who even cares?"

"Jimin!" The omega turned with wide eyes to see a beta rushing up to him with two different invitation styles presented to him. "Please don't yell at me, because it's not my fault, but they came in late from the printers and they need a decision right now." Seokjin nudged him and whispered for him to just pick one. Jimin pointed to the one in the beta's right hand. "Love it! Knew it! Genius!"

An older omega appeared as the beta ran off. "PSY is on the phone, he wants a decision now."

"I…" Jimin panicked but was thankfully saved from having to answer as a different alpha who looked kind of like a cat called out to him and Seokjin.

"There's my dynamic duo!" The alpha clapped his hands together. "I trust my executive editors are late again because they were out promoting us at all the right parties."

"You got it, Yoongi."

Jimin's eyes widened in realization. "Yoongi…are you my boss?"

"That's right, baby. Who's your daddy?"

"Park Yongsun." Jimin answered innocently, making both Seokjin and Yoongi stare at him.


	5. 5

Jimin and Seokjin settled into their sits at the meeting table. "Two words for you…" The alpha on the other side of Seokjin whispered. "Summer, St. Barts."

Seokjin raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not gonna go to Fire Island this summer?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm gay?"

Jimin clicked his pen to get ready to take notes, writing his name in the top right corner of the paper just like his teachers had drilled in him from the beginning of his school career. The sound of something ripping caught his and everyone else's attention, making him look up to see Yoongi ripping apart a magazine entitled 'YG'. _What's YG_? Jimin thought to himself, wondering why the name seemed somewhat familiar as the female omega from before that had asked about PSY appeared and set a pastry in front of him.

"Is there anything else you need from me, Mr. Park?"

Jimin blinked, looking around the room before turning back to her. "You mean like a favor?"

"…sure. Like a favor."

"Actually, I do need to find this alpha…" Jimin hummed to himself as he hastily scribbled down Taehyung's name and house phone number.

Yoongi clapped his hands to get their attention. "Seulgi, can you please leave us." Seulgi quickly apologized and hurried out of the room, but not without being hit in the back of the head by the paper with Taehyung's name and number that Jimin had crumpled into a ball. As Jimin tried to gesture for her to pick it up, he fell out of his chair.

Seokjin sighed, turning to their coworkers. "Jimin's a little hungover today."

Everyone nodded in understanding as Jimin returned to his chair, Yoongi clearing his throat to officially start the meeting. He gestured to the bulletin board behind him labeled 'Wall of Shame', showing the past seven months of nearly identical magazine covers from BigHit and this YG, adding the cover of the newest edition that the alpha had just ripped with an aggressive stab of a thumbtack. "I wonder which one the housemate will go for. The 10th secret or the 11th one." Jimin raised his hand to be called on to answer, then saw Seokjin shaking his head at him. "That's seven months in a row now they've scooped us. It's almost like they've got YG cams hidden in all our walls.

"Yoongi," Seokjin spoke up, "we're creating new passwords, we're putting extra firewalls up on all the computers…I mean, Jimin even fired Hyunjoo yesterday."  
Jimin's eyes widened as Yoongi's gaze set on him. "Did you?" The omega opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Good. I guarantee you she has friends at YG. She was always taken notes."

"She was a secretary." Seokjin reminded the alpha.

"Whatever." Yoongi waved him off. "Our party tonight is now huge. We need to make an unequivocal statement that BigHit is still hot and happening. We need a newsstand circ analysis done immediately. I also strongly suggest we take apart our FOB, overhaul the BOB, think about new heads, decks, and slugs. Jimin, what do you think?"

Jimin blinked, not understanding anything the alpha had just said. "Uh…can I go to the bathroom?"

Jimin roamed around the floor until he finally found an office with his name on the door. He hurried inside and closed the door behind him, leaning against it as he let out the breath he'd been holding in pretty much all morning. His sight then fell on the opposite wall that was covered in pictures, including one of him and the naked alpha. "What…" He continued looking over the pictures, eyes widening at the signed picture of BoA with a message saying that they should get drinks again some time. "I'm friends with BoA!" He gasped, feeling like he could faint.

But he couldn't as someone knocked on the door. He slowly walked over and opened the door just enough to see Seulgi standing there. "Here are your messages," she handed him a piece of paper, "and this morning your mother called from Barbados-"

"My mom called?!" Jimin's eyes widened. "I wish you'd told me!" He pouted.

Seulgi blinked. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Park. I thought you said to never bother you with family calls."

"I did?" Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "I said that?"

"Please don't fire me." Seulgi pleaded.

"No, I won't." Jimin assured her. "It's not your fault, I just…I forgot that I said that. Next time my mom calls, will you please let me know?"

Seulgi nodded before pulling out another piece of paper. "I have that information you asked for."

"Taehyung!" Jimin exclaimed, yanking Seulgi inside the office and quickly closing the door again.

"Oh, um," Seulgi cleared her throat. "The phone number you gave me was his parents'. I told them that I worked for a credit card company and that he is in a lot of trouble."

Jimin's eyes widened. "You lied to Taehyung's parents?!"

The smile Seulgi had procured dropped as Jimin took the paper from him. "He lives in Gangnam." Jimin barely heard her as he scanned the address written on the paper before grabbing his bag and rushing out of the office. "Should I cancel your 2:30 meeting?!"

Jimin pressed the buzzer to Taehyung's apartment, soon hearing a voice calling out from the speaker. " _Hello?_ "

"Hi, this is Jimin, and I'm looking for Taehyung!" Jimin exclaimed frantically, his heart pounding. "I don't know if you're the right Taehyung, but if your favorite shirt is the gray velour one, then I need to speak to you right now…please." He bit his lip as he waited for a response.

" _Hello?_ " The person asked again. " _I got none of that. If you're here from Kkochi Kkojhyeo, ring twice. If not, I really don't want it._ " Jimin was already pressing the buzzer twice before the man had even finished speaking. The door next to him then buzzed loudly as it unlocked, and he didn’t hesitate to run inside, desperate to see if this actually was his best friend.


	6. 6

Jimin pounded on the door until it finally opened, revealing an alpha that looked barely anything like his best friend…except for his eyes. The same friendly, warm eyes that had always filled Jimin with a sense of comfort were now raking over him in confusion. "You're not lamb skewers…"

"Taehyung?" Jimin asked quietly.

The alpha furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "…yeah…"

Jimin let out a sigh of relief, a tiny laugh escaping. "You're so tall!" He exclaimed. "And so different!"

"…yeah…"

A small frown appeared on the omega's face. "You don't know me? That's so weird because you were there yesterday…but it wasn't really yesterday because I'm not 13 anymore-"

"Jimin?"

The omega looked up with wide eyes. "Yes!"

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin nodded excitedly. "It's me, Taehyung!"

Taehyung hummed before closing the door. Jimin blinked at it in shock, wondering if he should try knocking again or cry, but then he heard the chain lock being undone and Taehyung opened the door again. "Hey-"

"Tae!" Jimin practically lunged at the alpha, holding him as tightly as possible.

"Come on in." Taehyung offered, but Jimin chose to hug the alpha for just a little bit longer before looking around his apartment.

The first thing Jimin saw were some framed photographs that were obviously professionally done. "You still take pictures?"

"Yeah, it, you know, pays the bills." Taehyung slid his hands into his pockets as he watched Jimin explore his living space. "So, uh, Jimin…what are you doing here?"

"Tae, I told you!" Jimin exclaimed. "Something really weird is happening! Yesterday was my 13th birthday, and then today, I woke up and I'm now _this_." He gestured to himself. "And you're _that_!" He then gestured towards Taehyung.

Taehyung blinked. "Are you high?" Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "Have you been smoking pot? Doing X? Falling into a K-hole? Doing any kind of drugs?"

"No!" Jimin stared at his best friend in disbelief, wondering how he could ever think that of him. "I was sitting in my closet and I…I skipped everything! Taehyung, it's like a weird dream! I can't remember my life! You need to help me remember my life!"

"Me?" Jimin nodded. "I can't do that."

The omega tilted his head. "Why not?"

Taehyung let out a small scoff. "I don't know anything about you. I haven't seen you since high school.

Jimin blinked. "What?"

The alpha sighed before saying, "We're not friends anymore, Jimin."

"But…Tae…you're my best friend!"

"No." Taehyung shook his head.

"Oh…" Jimin nodded, his breathing becoming more shallow as he looked around the room in a panic.

"Hey, it's okay." Taehyung said softly, sending out calming pheromones as Jimin began tugging at his coat.

"Is it hot in here?" The omega asked as he struggled to get enough air into his lungs.

Taehyung took a few steps closer to him just in case he fainted. "I can open a window."

Jimin nodded erratically. "I think I need some fresh air-"

"Fresh air."

"-and a glass of water-"

"I can get you some water."

"-and a fluffy pillow."

Taehyung nodded, guiding Jimin to sit on the couch. "Just sit here and I'll get you a glass of water. Do you want ice?'

"I WANT A FLUFFY PILLOW!" Jimin snapped, hugging his bag to his chest.

"Fluffy pillow coming right up." Taehyung assured him as he rushed out of the room.

Jimin sat on a bench just outside Taehyung's building, clutching the fluffiest pillow Taehyung could find to himself while chugging a glass of water. "You alright?" Jimin didn't respond, just looked at Taehyung over his glass. "Jimin, I think you should go back to your apartment. I'll help you find it."

The omega slowly lowered his glass, taking his time swallowing the last of the water before nodding.

"Our lives went in completely opposite directions." Taehyung informed Jimin as they walked down the street. "We went to different colleges, different careers…'

"What about Christmas?" Jimin asked, hurt that his best friend seemingly wanted nothing to do with him. "Didn't you want to see me then?"

Taehyung bit his lip. "Uh…I think I saw you through a frosted window once six years ago…"

Jimin blinked. " _Six_ years ago?" Taehyung nodded. "What about last Christmas? Was I not home then?"

"I don't know." Taehyung shrugged. "Doesn't your crowd do St. Barts for Christmas?" They slowed down in front of an apartment building that the omega recognized. "Is this you?"

"Yeah…" Jimin sighed. "This is where I live now."

Taehyung nodded as Jimin obviously stalled going inside. "Nice seeing you." Jimin looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Good luck."

Jimin quietly thanked him and Taehyung gave him a parting smile before walking off. He only made it a few steps before Jimin called out to him again. "Who is St. Bart?" And it was with that question that Taehyung realized that he couldn't leave Jimin to fend for himself just yet.

Jimin flipped through the pages of the yearbook Taehyung had dug out for him. "The most depressing years of my life." The alpha informed him.

The omega stopped flipping as he spotted a picture of himself with a group of familiar omegas. "Taehyung, I was a Moon?"

"Oh, yeah." Taehyung nodded. "You were practically the leader."

Jimin couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face knowing that one of his dreams had come true. "I wonder what happened to RJ…" He thought out loud.

"Last I heard, you guys were still pretty good friends." Taehyung informed him. "I think you even work together."

"Seokjin!" Jimin exclaimed in realization. "He's Kim Seokjin…he's even more handsome now…" He flipped through a few more pages before gasping. "I was the prom queen!" Taehyung hummed in confirmation as Jimin gasped again. "I went with Kim Namjoon!" Taehyung hummed again. "This is amazing! I can't believe it!" Jimin laughed in disbelief. "I got everything I ever wanted!"

"Yeah, Jimin…" Taehyung sighed. "You got it all…congratulations…"

Jimin's learning time was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello?"

" _Hi, this is Yoo Seungmin confirming your limousine pickup for 8:30 this evening._ "

The omega's eyes widened. "Y-yes, my limousine for 8:30. I will be most prepared to take my ride at that time…can you tell me where I'm going?"

" _Yes, sir, you'll be going to Persona in Itaewon._ "

Jimin thanked him and ended the call before squealing. "I'm going to a party in a limo!" He jumped around in excitement.

Taehyung forced out a chuckle. "Looks like you're back to your old self, Minnie. I should probably go."

"You don't wanna go to the party?" Jimin tilted his head.

"I gotta work." Taehyung informed him as he headed towards the door.

"Right, I forgot you have a job." Jimin pouted briefly before smiling again. "Isn't it so cool that we both have jobs?" Taehyung hummed in response. "Well, if you change your mind, you should definitely come. It's gonna be really fun. Persona in Itaewon."

"Sounds great." He opened the door, bidding the omega goodbye.

"Wait, Taehyung." Jimin hurried over to him before he could leave. "What if this isn't just a dream? What if what I wished for actually happened?"

The alpha shrugged. "Then you got everything you ever wanted. Might as well enjoy it." Taehyung gave him a small smile before finally leaving.


	7. 7

Jimin sighed in content as he wrapped a fluffy robe around himself, exiting his now steam filled luxurious bathroom. Squealing in excitement, Jimin sat down in front of his expansive vanity and ran his finger over his makeup options before choosing his look for that night, going for a sparkly, silver eyeshadow and soft pink lips. He then blow-dried his hair, setting it perfectly messy waves before deeming himself ready from the neck up.

He skipped over to his walk-in closet, admiring every brand name item he spotted. Nearly fainting at the Chanel and Gucci options he owned. His gaze then fell on an organized selection of lingerie, eyes widening at the thought of one of those strings being up his ass for the night. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like he had much of a choice after searching through the underwear, so he eventually sucked it up and slipped on a white lacy thong before turning back to the rest of his closet. After nearly an hour of searching, he finally settled on a pair of light washed skinny jeans, which he saw as vintage considering the last time they had been in fashion to his knowledge had been long before he was born--one of the downsides to jumping 17 years into the future he guessed--but he assumed they must have been back in mainstream fashion since he had at least a dozen pairs hanging up. He then paired them with a loose white shirt and a glittery, tweed _Chanel_ \--squeak--jacket, topping the look with a pair of black boots.

He confidently strolled out of his apartment and to the elevator where an omega pup was already standing. "Hi." Jimin greeted as the doors closed, making the pup look at him in confusion. "I'm Jimin."

"I know." The pup nodded. "I'm Beomgyu."

"How old are you?" Jimin inquired, making Beomgyu furrow his eyebrows even more.

"13."

"Me too!" Jimin blurted out before quickly clearing his throat. "Used to be, that is."

Beomgyu tilted his head. "Why are you talking to me?"

Now Jimin was confused. "Why wouldn't I? We're neighbors, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but you usually ignore me." Beomgyu informed him.

Jimin bit his lip, dropping his gaze to the floor where he spotted Beomgyu's sneakers. "I like your shoes."

Beomgyu smiled and thanked him. "I like your outfit."

"That's because I actually have the body to rock it now!" Jimin squealed, twirling a bit as if showing off his pup fat-less body.

The 13-year-old giggled as they exited the elevator. "I like your bag too."

"You should come by sometime." Jimin offered. "I have a gazillion of them." Beomgyu stared at him in surprise as he exited the building and entered his already waiting limo.

Jimin looked around the party in a mixture of awe and fear, accepting a few appetizers from the waiters walking around as he searched for someone he knew. He eventually spotted Seokjin leaning against the bar and ran up to him. "Hi, RJ!"

"Oh, god!" Seokjin groaned, nearly choking on his drink. "No one's called me that since I slept with Brad Pitt."

"You slept with Brad Pitt?!" Jimin's eyes widened.

"You should know, you were there too." Jimin blinked as a bartender walked up to them. "Refill please?" Seokjin requested, shaking his nearly empty glass. "Vodka and sprite."

The bartender nodded and turned to Jimin. "Lemonade please." He originally ordered but soon stopped the bartender when he realized that he was legal! He could drink! "Actually, can I get a somaek?" That was his father's favorite drink, and he had always wanted to try it every time he saw his father with one. "Do you need to see my ID? Because I totally have one." The bartender laughed and walked off.

"There you two are!" Both omegas turned to see Yoongi walking up to them. "Don't you both look gorgeous!"

"Thank you!" Jimin giggled. "What's this song that's playing? It's great!" Yoongi and Seokjin stared at Jimin as if he had grown a second head. "What?"

"Did you pregame before coming here?" Seokjin asked, Jimin shaking his head in response. "You seriously don't know who BTS is?"

"Why, are they super popular or something?"

Jimin quickly downed the last of his somaek as the bartender slid him his refill. "Thank you so much, I love you!" He gushed, already bringing the glass to his lips, needing more of the addictive taste. He turned around to see Yoongi begging some guests not to leave as Seokjin rushed up to him. "It's 11:00 on a school night and I'm at a party! Isn't this so cool!"

"No, it's not cool!" Seokjin snapped. "It's 11:00 and people are leaving! This is a disaster!"

"It is?" Jimin asked innocently as he took another sip of his drink.

Seokjin then groaned. "Speaking of disasters, what is _she_ doing here?'

"Who?"

"YG's editor in chief, Yoo Sori." He nodded towards a female omega across the room. "And she's headed our way."

"Hello." Sori greeted them with a smirk. "Our IU issue is selling like hotteok. How's yours doing?"

Seokjin forced a smile on his face. "Oh, Sori, are things so bad you had to come to _our_ party to eat some free food? Put some crab in your purse for later."

"You might want to keep some of that biting wit for _your_ magazine." Sori warned. "Or maybe you could just change the name to something more appropriate, like BigShit."

Jimin narrowed his eyes at her. "You're rude and mean and sloppy and frizzy. I don't like you at all." He took another sip of his somaek.

"Lucky for you, I don't care about being liked. I care about winning." Sori pushed past the two omegas, soon being replaced by Yoongi.

"Do I smell bad?" Yoongi inquired. "Do I have bad breath? Am I malodorous in any way?" Jimin leaned in slightly to sniff at him before shaking his head. "Because people seem to be running for the exit like someone set off a giant stink bomb."

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't smell anything."

Seokjin rolled his eyes. "He means the party stinks."

"Well maybe if you would go back to the good music." Jimin suggested, referring to the bland, noise like music that was now playing and the completely empty dance floor. "Like that BTS stuff from earlier, or anything else with even a remote hint of a melody."

"Play whatever you want." Yoongi sighed. "I just know that if people don't start dancing really soon…" He lifted his glass. "Here's to early retirement."

Jimin simply smiled at his boss and handed his drink and bag over to Seokjin before stalking over to the DJ to make a request. Soon enough, H.O.T's Candy began blasting through the speakers, catching the attention of a few people who hadn't been expecting such an old song to be played at the party. He turned around with a smile that soon fell when he noticed that nobody had come forward to dance and that Yoongi was looking close to killing himself. He swallowed back the nerves and moved to the center of the room to begin dancing as everyone turned to watch him. He then spotted a familiar alpha in the crowd, his heart racing. "Tae!" He called out, waving for him to join him. "Come here!"

Taehyung's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, nope, I'm good."

"Get over here!" Jimin pleaded while still dancing. "Come on, Tae!"

The alpha sighed quietly before joining Jimin to dance, the crowd cheering them on as they both danced their hearts out. It didn't take long for others to join in, and before they knew, most of the party guests were dancing to the 1996 hit, even Seokjin and Yoongi.

Halfway through the song, Taehyung's smile suddenly fell, and he turned to Jimin. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Wait, what?" Jimin pouted. "Tae, no-"

"I'm sorry." He gave Jimin a tiny smile before leaving.

Jimin watched him go, but was soon distracted by Seokjin and Yoongi's dancing, the pair dragging him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm <3


End file.
